<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>快点属于我 by KUROTSUKI_OD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813795">快点属于我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROTSUKI_OD/pseuds/KUROTSUKI_OD'>KUROTSUKI_OD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROTSUKI_OD/pseuds/KUROTSUKI_OD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>快点属于我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>快点属于我。<br/>门刚刚合上，光线刚刚被挡在外面，月岛萤就再次被摁住——对方力气依旧很大——而“受害者”本人也深知反抗的无用而表现出了顺从——压在门板上发出了强烈的碰撞声，没穿好的外套也掉落在地。月岛萤的脖子被半掐着，喉结被禁锢在对方有些发烫的手心中。而随着更加纠缠不清的舌吻咽下的不知道是谁的津液使喉结在那热烈的掌心中滚动着。<br/>黑尾铁朗的另一只手顺着根本来不及换的月岛萤的运动短裤朝上顺着皮肤抚摸，比月岛萤自身的皮肤温度还要高的微烫的触感使月岛萤不禁想要后退——可是他已经无可退路。<br/>短裤的一边被完全撩起，包在内裤里的性器被手掌近乎粗暴地裹住。随意被发狠地握了几下后，黑尾铁朗就将手往上挪，将月岛萤的内裤往下扯，手也触碰到了已经挺立的部位。一吻结束，黑尾铁朗将双手都腾出来把月岛萤下半身碍事的布料清走。本来想要直接将短裤连着内裤一起都丢在地上，但残存不多的理智让他依旧记得月岛萤很讨厌将贴身衣物扔在不干净的地面上——何况是门口被鞋底踩踏的地面——于是顺手就把已经有些濡湿的内裤搭在了门把手上。<br/>太糟糕了。还不如扔在地上。<br/>月岛萤看见了对方飞快反应所做出的行为，知道对方想到了什么。正想要阻止，却发现自己已经被压在了玄关的地上——膝盖下垫着黑尾铁朗从鞋柜上抽下来的一块软垫——而腰被按在了稍微高出玄关地面一些的木质地板上，头朝着客厅的方向。<br/>现在月岛萤很庆幸黑尾铁朗有出门拉窗帘的习惯——客厅边的落地窗可是对着隔壁楼的邻居的另一扇落地窗——不然该怎么收场，他真的毫无头绪。<br/>而他对为什么黑尾铁朗会在玄关上放润滑液而不放避孕套这种事也毫无头绪。大概早就预谋着这一天也说不定。<br/>但月岛萤已经无能思考了——从黑尾铁朗的手指粗暴地插进他的后穴开始。<br/>倒得显然太多的润滑液的一部分被手指捅进甬道里翻搅，另一部分则因无法流入而顺着月岛萤的臀部向下流经大腿滴落地面。液体划过皮肤的冰凉激得月岛萤的下身又发硬了几分。他很想要反抗，换一个至少不要将羞耻的隐蔽处直接大张着对准身后精虫上脑的恋人的姿势，但由于刚刚结束激烈的比赛，虽然确实还有足够做爱的体力，但已经没有影响对方行为的体力了。<br/>何况室内没有暖气，室温很低，人的行动也因此会慢上几拍且有些迟钝僵化。也因为这份寒冷，现在光裸着下半身的月岛萤更加希望有热源能靠近他。<br/>后穴里的媚肉还没能完全迎合好身后的猛烈袭击，这份袭击的力度就又加强了许多。三根手指抽插进去的同时，黑尾铁朗将另一只手的食指和中指够进月岛萤算得上温暖的口腔，刮着口腔内壁，而让月岛萤的唇齿无法闭合，使得津液从嘴角到下巴上。<br/>“想要吗，月月。”<br/>和猛烈且带着情欲的动作相比，黑尾铁朗的声音显得如此冷静。但月岛萤知道这份冷静下恐怕藏着他暂时承受不了的祸心。伸在后穴的指尖熟练地找到了那个位于两个指节深的地方的凸起，随后立刻对准那里毫不怜惜地大肆摁压。让人完全抛弃思考的性欲瞬间冲上大脑，月岛萤无法克制地低吟出声，并将屁股高高翘起，像在竭力谄媚对方。<br/>“嘘——”黑尾铁朗伏在他耳边轻声喘息，“我们在玄关，月月。”手指抽出他的口腔，抹去他流下的津液。<br/>邻居会听得到。<br/>月岛萤咬咬牙，侧身往黑尾铁朗的脸上咬了一口——只能赶紧速战速决，然后让这只发情的公猫抱他进房。<br/>“你要做就快点，还是说今天黑尾前辈不举吗？”月岛萤当然知道黑尾铁朗今天不但不是不举，而且反而或许会要更多，但是如果不再快一点。他的呻吟绝对会被邻居听到。<br/>手指的突然抽离带来的空虚感使月岛萤下意识地将后处夹紧臀部后移，企图让对方再次摁压到前列腺，但随即他就意识到自己这样是多么的欲求不满，想要退回来时，臀肉就被双手扼制住动弹不得。而他习惯的黑尾铁朗的性器已经顶在了穴口，恶劣地在周围打转，将抹在其上的润滑液涂抹在了月岛萤的臀缝臀肉上。<br/>“月，叫铁朗哥哥我就进去。”<br/>月岛萤撑在地板上的手猛地向后一抬，准确地打在了黑尾铁朗的腰上——但他知道这一击的力度根本难以让对方住口——他剩余的力气太少了。<br/>“不要吗？那就求我。”<br/>“你最近到底看了什么恶趣味烂片——”<br/>月岛萤感到黑尾铁朗的性器插入了他的臀缝中，贴住了他的下身。而他的臀肉被狠狠地向中间挤压，被迫贴合住那根早已硬起的粗大。黑尾铁朗就这么用他的臀肉照着交合的姿势摩擦着自己的欲望，又将月岛萤的臀往上抬。<br/>黑尾铁朗的顶端可以摩擦到月岛萤的性器的底部，使得月岛萤的性器的铃口处已经渗出了黏腻的精液。月岛萤用自己的手捂住嘴，但仍然有压制不住的细碎喘息从无法合拢的指缝里漏出来。<br/>“把腿并好。”<br/>在情欲和冷空气的双重影响下，月岛萤未加思索就完全照办。在听见身后人戏谑的笑声后才觉得不妙想要分开，但失了力度——黑尾铁朗的手松开他的臀肉，冲着那显眼的指印挑起嘴角后，弯下身使自己的腰和腹部紧贴月岛萤的背，一手勾住月岛萤的腰，一手向前往下伸，开始用沾过润滑液的那只手揉搓着底下的囊袋，再时不时从下往上套弄着月岛萤的性器，用手按压着端口边缘那一圈月岛萤的敏感带。而在臀间的他的性器抽动的频率愈发快速，发出了肉体与肉体撞击的色情声音。月岛萤从指缝中漏出的声响越来越大，逐渐转成了颤抖着的呻吟。下身相互接触的部分的温度更加高。月岛萤很清楚现在自己的臀下的皮肤应该已经是因为摩擦而染上的微红。但是他无法阻止黑尾铁朗——也不想阻止他——滑腻的液体已经沾满了他的柱身，他已经分不清这到底是润滑液还是自己的精液。<br/>他感觉下身的反应越来越强烈，已经快要到极限。囊袋和自己的整根都在被暴躁而准确地侍弄着，臀和对方的性器的接触也让他在羞耻之余感受到了快意。然而显然黑尾铁朗不会这么放过他——端口被指尖堵住。<br/>“月，求我。”<br/>月岛萤喘着气别过脸来看着伏在他身上的恶劣猫科动物。<br/>“告诉我你想要干什么。”<br/>猫科动物亲吻了他的脸，咬破了他的嘴唇，但是身下的动作一点都没有停顿，依旧狠狠地摩擦着，还一次次击打到月岛萤的囊袋和根部。月岛萤终于不甘心地挣扎着想要多少逃离开对方，但一点办法都没有。同时黑尾铁朗的动作逐渐慢了下来，停停顿顿故意让所有的性冲动保持在发泄的边缘而不被完全激发。下半身硬得难受，想要射但是完全无法行动——月岛萤知道如果他自己伸手解决，那恐怕就会有更“难堪”的“惩罚”在等着他。<br/>黑尾铁朗继续有一下没一下地揉捏着他的囊袋，用性器擦过月岛萤确实已经发红的腿根，还低头舔了舔月岛萤冰凉的耳垂。<br/>“黑尾前辈——”每一个音节都像是从嘴角里勉勉强强挤出来的，似乎是不情不愿，实际上只是怕说的太大声会让话语带着无法控制的颤音哀求和淫糜，“求求你快点让我射——”<br/>最终那月岛萤想要避免的充斥着放荡的声音还是从他的舌尖蹦了出来，被撸动而不再受压制的性器一下子就来到了高潮，精液胡乱地射在了木地板上，显眼无比。同时，月岛萤的臀肉在这种刺激下很自然地夹紧，包裹着黑尾铁朗的下身。黑尾铁朗的低喘在他耳边放大。而随着几下被夹紧的摩擦，黑尾铁朗在他的臀瓣之间也射了出来。液体顺着月岛萤的大腿内侧流下，半透明的显出其下皮肉的糜乱绯红。<br/>还没结束。<br/>月岛萤知道自己已经完全地被挑起，仅仅只是前端得到满足根本是不够的。他也知道黑尾铁朗绝对不会就此罢休——扩张都已经如此粗暴地做了，不进去的话简直就是一种损失——而且月岛萤感觉到在射过一次精之后的身体变得愈发敏感，长久没有得到抚慰的后穴也已经在这般作弄下习惯性地有规律地收缩着——而黑尾铁朗通过现在的姿势完全可以看见那里像是在拼命讨好他邀请他进来的作态。<br/>“月月，好像等不及了啊。”<br/>黑尾铁朗没有对月岛萤双腿间自己的体液做任何处理，反而挑起眼以一种愉悦的态度欣赏着身下人的某种程度上的屈服。各种各样的痕迹遍布月岛萤的下半身，指印、润滑液、精液都混在一起，牢牢地存在于那带着一层薄肌肉的修长双腿上。让人看了就想以各种最粗暴最下流的方式把他占有。而这种占有权一直只是黑尾铁朗一个人的——月岛萤默许的。<br/>俯身，一手掀起运动服捏住乳尖开始轻轻地抚摸，另一手扶住月岛萤跪着的大腿。头低下去，用舌开始舔弄月岛萤的后穴。月岛萤刚刚因为发声而挪开的手指还来不及重新放回来，就被新一轮的撩拨给彻底解除了警戒。完全无法再按捺的甜腻的大声喘息和裹着色气的叫声喧嚣着冲进了室内的空气里再也掩饰不住。黑尾铁郎扶住月岛萤大腿的那只手举起，不留情面地拍打着他一边的臀肉。稍微抬眼，就能看见臀瓣在轻微颤动着。而伸进穴口的舌将外沿的润滑液向里推去，同时舔着带着褶皱的小穴的内壁，转着逗弄着。而在这种情况下，月岛萤已经彻底不再考虑在家门口做爱会不会吵到邻居这种事，他只希望黑尾铁朗快点肏干他。<br/>“黑尾前辈——进来——”<br/>“嗯——月月说什么？”黑尾铁朗抬起头，换上了自己的手指伸进去，继续摁压着月岛萤的前列腺。月岛萤知道他已经听到了，但是显然他还不满意，揉捏自己胸口的力度加大了。<br/>“我求你快点进来……操我。”这是月岛萤第一次如此轻易地将这般勾引人的放纵词汇挂在嘴边，但显然身后的他的所有者的占有欲需求得到了极大的满足。明明刚才已经释放过的性器仍然挺立，直接完全用力地全部送进月岛萤体内，惹得身下已经看起来受不住的小乌鸦浑身一颤发出了更加剧烈的颤抖的吟嚷。温热的后穴更是完全贴紧了黑尾铁朗的欲望拼命迎合。黑尾铁朗仍然存心要调戏他的可爱恋人，在这一下之后又将性器从月岛萤体内完全抽离，双手贴上他的胸部放肆地抚摸着。<br/>“月月，继续。”<br/>月岛萤当然知道他在希望什么。他也不再指望邻居对他们留下什么好印象——况且这里是黑尾铁朗的家——所以最后承担责任的也是他。于是抱着这般乱七八糟的宽慰自己的念头，月岛萤带着点自暴自弃的意味将臀主动往黑尾铁朗的身上靠：“我求求黑尾前辈快点操我——”<br/>再度整根插入的快感完全击垮了月岛萤的理智。他也开始昏沉地叫着以前从来不会说出口的孟浪话语。“求求你——快点干我——再快点……”月岛萤迷迷糊糊对分不清楚自己到底讲了些什么，只知道自己说出口的话全部都如引诱对方加大力度的春药。黑尾铁朗一次次地将自己的性器完全抽出月岛萤的体内，又一次次地直接完全将其没入月岛萤的体内，勾带出来的润滑液再度为月岛萤的腿上留下痕迹，而逐渐从端口涌出的部分精液大有取代润滑的意思。黑尾铁朗的手也从月岛萤的胸部揉捏到腰，在掐住月岛萤腰间小小的一块软肉时，他清晰地看见月岛萤立即整个人松了下来，腰紧贴在地面，也将臀送到最高处，呈现出最容易被驯服的姿态。而后穴也更加紧绷，愈发贴合黑尾铁朗的性器。<br/>月岛萤感受到他再度硬了几分，也变得更加粗大。<br/>“你知道你有多色吗，萤。”黑尾铁朗继续着毫不手软的抽插动作，“要是那些在观众席上为你尖叫的小姑娘们看见了该有多么有趣——”<br/>“唔——闭嘴——”月岛萤只能试图用言语反击对方，但他连嗓音都因为已经不再压抑的淫叫而变得沙哑。黑尾铁朗俯身咬住他的后颈，让自己的欲望停留在月岛萤体内：“叫哥哥。”“如果不叫的话你也忍不住了。”月岛萤习惯性地顶了回去。“那要看看谁能忍的更久吗？”黑尾铁朗抽出手再次狠狠地打了一下月岛萤的屁股，正想着怎样再让小乌鸦叫出声来——<br/>“——黑尾哥哥，操我，不继续操我吗——”<br/>黑尾铁朗大幅度摆动腰部发狠地撞在身下对自己的魅力彻底不再克制的小混蛋。听着他用带着沙哑和还没削弱半分的色情的音调来来回回地“黑尾哥哥”“铁朗哥哥”地叫他，反复用着“操我”“让我射”的语句直接表达叫嚣着欲望。黑尾铁朗知道这一次做爱比以往任何一次都要粗暴，但也给他带来了他比以往霸占了小乌鸦更多这个念头所导致的更大的快感。而在加快速度的插弄中，月岛萤扬起脖颈迎来了第二次性高潮，精液和之前遗留的混杂在一起。而黑尾铁朗也被月岛萤的后穴和他的声音弄到了顶端，低喘着将精液全部灌进了月岛萤的穴内，又停留了一会，才将性器抽离月岛萤的体内，直起身，打横抱起了已经体力不支的恋人。<br/>月岛萤感受到精液从他的后穴流出来滴在了地面上，但是已经无法夹紧臀部来防止这件事。刚刚比赛完，又被这般肏干，自然已经完全脱力，只能是用手勾住黑尾铁朗的脖颈，将脑袋埋进他还裹着衣服的暖和胸膛小声地喘气。<br/>他还是希望邻居不要听见这边的动静，尤其是他的声音。</p>
<p>被抱进浴室浸在温度适宜的水中时，月岛萤顺从地窝在黑尾铁朗怀里——他也确实做不了什么动作——听着黑尾铁朗无济于事的道歉。<br/>“都说了，你要对自己的吸引力有点自信——”<br/>环住他的手箍的更紧了，细碎的吻落在月岛萤的脸上，柔和又体贴，和刚刚的样子完全不一样了——那种有点害怕被嫌弃的小小的告饶。<br/>“我想听月月多承认几遍啊——”<br/>“你要是下次节制一点，”月岛萤知道自己已经撑不住了，靠在黑尾铁朗怀里闭上眼，决定最后给他多一点的安抚，“我不介意多说几遍……铁朗哥哥。”<br/>他知道自己或许在惹火，也明确地感受到了黑尾铁朗僵硬住的身体。<br/>但反正明天也没事，待在家里也没什么不好。<br/>……但是还是把放在鞋柜上的润滑液拿走好了，免得扰民。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>